Papers
by CaskettCupcake
Summary: Rick and Kate are married, but after months of Rick's abuse, Kate has enough and divorces him. She leaves him, with his addiction to partying and drinking until a car crash that changes his entire life... And on top of that, he has a secret kid with her? Can he get the woman he loves back and get custody of his kid? AU (I'm not for Castle being abusive. It's a big AU) #CaskettShip


**Chapter 1: Stay**

* * *

I pushed her against the hard wall, making her yelp in pain, "You're cheating on me?" I growled in her face.

_Yes, it was more of an accusation, but when your wife comes home at five in the morning with a bullshit excuse, you'd agree with my accusations._

"Richard," She paused, trying to steady her jagged breathing, "I would _never_ cheat on you," she finally spat back. She pushed my weight from her own, moving out of my death grip, and making her way out the room, "I should be asking you that," she mumbled under her breath.

I watched her twist the cork off the vodka bottle, "Excuse me?" I clenched my jaw, speaking as softly as possible.

She rolled her eyes, walking forward taking a swing from her bottle, "You're the one coming home late at night. So I should be the one asking you that question."

I shook my head, smiling in disbelief, "I don't cheat."

She threw her head back, her dark brown hair flipping in the air, curling around her face. A loud roar of laughter bellowed from within her, "Really, Rick? What do you do so late at night, then? Save others' lives? You only write your damn smut and fantasize about being a cop - which I am.

"I may be an author, but I get a hell of a lot more money than you do. For example, this house that you're in right now, is paid off for because of – " I put my finger on my chin, "- oh, that's right, me!" I answered.

"The only thing you pay for is the whores you sleep with!" She shouted back, daring me to jump into that dangerous "hot zone".

My skin boiled.

"You're the only whore here," I shouted at the top of my lungs, getting into her face.

She stared at me with disbelief, turning on her heels and walking to the kitchen.

I froze. The guilt began to creep over my shoulder.

_Did I just call my wife a whore? _

I ran after her.

I snaked my arms around her, pulling her closer to me, "I'm so sorry, Kate," I whispered into her hair.

She struggled against me, "I don't forgive you, Asshole! We made all those vows a few years ago just to have you call me a whore tonight!" She screamed in my face.

I felt terrible.

"I did make those vows – which are still the same – but, I was just worried you were cheating on me," I tried explaining.

"You don't trust me, do you? After all these years, you don't trust me."

I let my head fall, feeling her hand pull it back up.

Thinking that she would comfort me, I nearly had a heart attack once her hand collided with my cheek.

"I hate you, Castle! I hate you so fucking much! I can't even believe you right now," She continued shouting over and over again like a chant.

Her anger was irrepressible.

I grabbed hold of her arms and pushed her to the floor.

She looked up at me, picking herself up slowly and walking to the bedroom to pack her suitcase.

She threw all and any of her clothing into it, not caring if it were clean or folded.

"What're you doing?" I placed my hand on hers.

"Y'know what? _Fuck you, Rick!_" She shouted, pushing me away from her to continue packing.

"Beckett, please," I tried to hug her once more, but she pushed passed me, making her way to the closet, "Are you seriously leaving?" I asked quite hurt.

"No, Castle. I'm just packing my things for my trip to Candyland," She replied sarcastically.

I left the room irate.

* * *

I sat on the couch with my head in my hands, waiting for her to walk out.

A few minutes passed before she made her way out the room with a full suitcase.

"Kate, please don't leave," I begged again.

"Rick," she handed me a manila folder, "I was deciding on something tonight; you just so happened to prove who you really are and I've made my choice."

I didn't open it.

I grabbed it, looking down and reading the scribbled words 'Goodbye'.

I looked back up to see her closer to my face.

She planted a small, but soft kiss on my lips, brushing them against mine ever so softly.

I didn't want this to be the last kiss.

She left the house.

I heard the car's engine roar before she took off.

* * *

I sat down in my leather recliner and took the manila folder once more.

I slowly opened it, bracing myself for the worst.

Before I could read it, I took the stack out and saw that it was a divorce paper.

_She handed me a file to get divorce_, I whispered internally.

The first court date:

**November 12****th****, 2013**

I got up, heading to my room and throwing a punch at the wall.

I left a handprint on it.

_Why did she give me this?_

_I had a week to get my lawyer._

I got in the shower to cool myself off and when I came out it was 7:15 AM.

* * *

I pulled up my slacks, tucking my dress shirt in.

I should probably pay Kate a visit; I looked down at my watch.

She had to be at her father's house.

I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my car keys for my Ferrari.

I put the key in and let the engine roar to life before speeding down to her dad's house.

He was probably on vacation right now.

That means that she'd be the only one there.

I hopped out the car and knocked on the front door.

She opened it.

I stared into her eyes, pushing her into the house.

"Really, Kate, I fucking love you and you want a divorce?" I gripped around her neck enough to let her breath but enough to keep her in my grasp. She tried kicking me, but missed, "You wouldn't want to damage that, now would you? I thought you wanted my children?"

She clenched her jaw and finally got a kick.

I fell to my knees in pain; my face turned a bloodshot red.

It felt as if someone had thrown a rock at my stomach, just a hell of a lot more sensitive.

"I'd never have a child with you," she spat out.

She ran to the door, but I took grasp of her leg, pulling her down to the tile floor.

She yelped in pain, making a sharp echo through the house.

She lay there in pain.

I got up, rubbing my shoulders and picking her up by the arm.

I yanked her to the kitchen, "Why the hell would you give me a divorce paper? I fuckin' love you!"

My eyes watered at the thought of losing her.

"You," she glared at me, "Are are a _horrible_ husband, Castle!"

She tried to head for the door, but I picked her up and placed her roughly on the counter next to the sink.

I placed myself between her legs.

She looked at me with lust, wrapping her legs around my waist to pull me forward.

I leaned in to kiss her until I felt a sharp metal on my throat.

One arm was firmly on the back of my neck while the other…. Well, I had no idea where it was.

She whispered into my ear, "Rick, if you try to hurt me, I'll kill you."

I felt the knife inch closer on my neck.

If I made even the slightest mistake, I'd be taking my own life.

After everything I've done for her, she'd put a knife to my neck.

_Nice. _

"Don't," I breathed carefully.

"Try me," She pushed the knife closer managing to cause a mere scratch on my neck.

She got off the counter slowly and brought me with her.

The knife was still in her hands.

"I'll let you talk to me about this," She said, sitting us down on the couch.

"Why?" I asked looking down at her knife.

"'Why?' what?" She asked.

"Why do you want a divorce?" I answered.

"Look at what just happened. You're too damn abusive. You need anger management classes. The weird thing is, you didn't start acting this way until your drinking got out of hand after Gina was on your ass about the Heat series several months ago," She replied, gripping the knife again.

"I love you," I whispered, scooting closer to her.

"You have a funny way of explaining it," She glared at my hands and continued, "If you loved me, you'd show it. Actions speak louder than words," I lightly smiled at her.

"In my book, a husband is supposed to hit his wife good, if you know what I mean," I winked, gaining a disgusted look from her.

She scoffed, "You sicken me."

"That's not what you said last week," I smirked.

"Well, I said was you couldn't do anyone right," she grinned at my shocked expression.

"Well, I couldn't hear that over your loud moaning," I challenged.

"Back to the conversation," She switched subjects.

_One point for me._

"You have a lawyer?" I tried making small talk to distract myself from the knife that was close.

* * *

I made my way into the club, strobe lights filling the dance floor.

I made my way straight to the bar.

I was about to be a single man again and it hurt me that Kate was ecstatic about it.

My life was practically over and shattering around me.

I took a couple shots before feeling a female come behind me, "Wanna dance?" She asked seductively.

Intoxication hit like a motherfucker.

I grabbed her hand and took her to the dance floor.

She grinded so hard against me that I was sure the creases in my slacks would be gone after a few minutes.

I grabbed her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

We swayed to the techno beats.

After a few songs, I told her I'd see her around and made my way back to the bar.

The liquor going down my throat was the best thing I could taste.

I had a taxi pick me up after an hour.

I would go get my Ferrari in the morning.

Once in the house I shattered a few vases.

I passed out on the bed the minute I hit it.

* * *

_Ring. Ring._

I picked my phone up. "Hello?" I croaked.

"Rick?" The man asked from the other line, "I heard about the divorce." He said after hearing me croak.

"Yeah," I chuckled.

"Sucks for you, she's gorgeous." Antony said.

"Yeah, well it's her choice," I rubbed my forehead in pain.

I removed myself from the bed, picking up the clothes I must've took off before I fell asleep.

He laughed, making my head throb even more.

"That's what you get for being an ass," He said between his laughter.

"I have a few days until the court day," I said making my way to the bathroom.

"You're actually letting her go?" He asked in shock.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, putting toothpaste over the toothbrush bristles.

"'Well, don't you love her?" He questioned.

"Of course," I said between the brushing of my teeth, "I love her more than anything."

"Well, you need to think things through before you sign those papers."

"Apparently, she had me sign them when I was drunk one night." I explained.

"Well," he sighed, "I gotta go. Think things through, Ricky." He clicked the end button, leaving me to myself.

* * *

I walked into the court room wearing my best suit.

It was November 12th.

I sat down and proceeded.

Day one was done and over with.

I got up, looked at Kate and strolled out the courthouse.

* * *

As the weeks passed, I was okay with the divorce trails.

Today, however, was the last day and we had just finished.

Kate walked up to me, "So, we're divorced."

I nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

She paused, "Hopefully we can still be friends?"

I continued to look at her but let out a sigh and nodded.

I ran a hand through my thick brown hair and say my goodbyes.

* * *

_**A year later….**_

A year had passed and I was still stuck on my old drinking habits.

I hadn't had a real relationship and still hadn't heard from Kate.

Nothing more than "fuck buddies".

People continued to say that I was an alcoholic but I chose to ignore it.

_What did they know?_

I got a sixth shot down my mouth before turning to see a girl I had fucked a few weeks ago standing behind me.

"You never called," she said smiling.

"I've been busy," I lied.

"How so?" She asked.

I downed another shot, sighing and starting to get annoyed by her incessant nagging and over protective jealousy.

"I have a job." I stated.

"You write books," she corrected.

I turned on my heels, stumbling away from her.

She grabbed my arm, "Let me take you home," she offered.

"No, Angie, you were a onetime thing. Leave me alone!" I spat out.

She looked at me, shocked and hurt coloring her face.

I got into the Ferrari, hearing the horns blasting, but the highway seemed somewhat blurry.

I heard a loud honk and then immediately blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a white room.

"Where am I?" I asked, feeling my forehead and seeing the IV in my arm.

"Hospital," a younger woman came in.

_Damn, was she gorgeous!_

Blonde, freckled, big tits, tan, and a curvy body, I examined her body.

I would so fuck her.

How'd I get here?" I asked, removing my eyes from her ass.

"You got into an accident for DUI," She explained the situation.

The doctors explained that I'd have to come for therapy on my arm and had to take a class for my drinking habits, along with my license being taken away.

* * *

_**Four years later…**_

I was starting my life off good again.

I had stopped drinking and my therapy was finished.

I stopped partying, too.

I walked into my bedroom to change into a hoodie.

I made sure I looked fine before walking out the house to go to the grocery store.

Hmm, "Grapefruit or oranges?" I contemplated aloud.

I threw them both into my cart before strolling down the isle.

I bumped into someone, looking up, we apologized in union.

I knew the voice.

I saw a small girl in the cart.

She had brown hair and blue eyes. Her freckles filled her face and her bangs went across her forehead perfectly.

I tore my eyes from the child in a Wow-Wow-Wubbzy t-shirt, "Kate?" I looked up at her.

"Rick," she gasped.

I was utterly shocked.

"Daddy?" the small girl whispered.

My eyes widened, "Holy fuck…"

* * *

**New story that I made a few year back and I felt like you guys would like it.**

**It's totally OOC but hopefully you all like it.**

**:P Review?**


End file.
